


I am not... REMIX

by Anonymous



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: enjoy :)
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	I am not... REMIX

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am not...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971966) by Anonymous. 



After practice one day, Aoi and Tsubaki were hanging out.

Tsubaki turned to Aoi and said "I wanted you to know I'm not cisgender. In fact, I'm a trans woman!"

Aoi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I am extremely gay, for you in particular, and am also attracted to other women aside from you because I am a lesbian."

So they lived on happily.

**Author's Note:**

> [transgender voice] ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTER WHAT


End file.
